Bazingageddon
by Loodlelood
Summary: The end has come, and its name is Sheldon Cooper.


"I stand here now as the harbinger of chaos itself. In my mind the screams of the forlorn echo eternal. I am the final testament to the folly of creation."

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper get the fuck off those drugs already holy shit."

"I AM THAT WHICH DWELLS BEYOND WHAT COULD EVER BE."

The flaming wreckage of the building piled high above the blood stained earth that Sheldon Cooper stood upon. His friend Leonard, now accustomed to these outbursts, tried to calm him down with promises of science and candy. His words seemed lost on the scientist who was consumed by a thirst for destruction. Leonard realized that he had little choice but to take drastic action, but even so he felt he needed to try diplomacy before force.

"Sheldon, you're not thi-"

"NO GODS, ONLY THE TRUTH THAT IS ENTROPY." Sheldon screamed in a thousand voices, the flames behind him shaping into a mountain sized wolf that howled in rejection to all that was.

Leonard accepted the futility of further discussion and prepared to take matters into his own hands. The frothing rage of his friend would only be quenched with bloodshed, and so Leonard prepared for conflict. Thrusting his fist into the air, Leonard called down a procession of a hundred lightning wreathed angels with brought with them a blessed flaming katana from the future. Bequeathing the blade unto Leonard the angels departed through a black hole which opened in the sky, eclipsing the sun and bringing eternal darkness to the land. Leonard held his blade to the sky and released its power, transforming into his true form.

"Sheldon, you've got to understand that you can't just go doing that kind of thing" Leonard said as his flesh was burnt away to reveal his true skeletal form as the angel of endings.

"I refute you thus!" Sheldon declared whilst absorbing the energies of the fading universe.

Sheldon ripped the spine from a nearby corpse and willed a nebulous blade of stardust around it. The swirling chaos of Sheldon's weapon warped the world around it as it clashed with the flaming blade of his roommate Leonard. Their blades separated and reconnected a thousand times in a single second, smashing against one another with enough force to split the atom. Nuclear hellfire destroyed the city further as the two continued to struggle, the contents shifting with each strike. Sheldon used his blade to cut the fabric of space, opening a portal into a dimension of pure AAAAAAAAAA. Great torrents of sapient chaos energies rushed out into the material world, assimilating all that it could. The claws of what could best be described as interdimensional demons slashed and grasped at Leonard, only to burnt into cosmic ash by the flames of his holy blade.

"This world is a falsehood propagated by those who can not accept that they do not exist."

"Sheldon, now you're just being ridiculous."

Sheldon channeled the souls of all who had died that day, fusing them with his own and transforming into a wolf made of flaming soul-born nebulae. His body was the corpse of galaxies. His hairs were the corpses of stars. His claws were the edges of the observable universe. His fangs were folds in existence where nothing may ever be. His eyes were reflections of infinite worlds, all which had met their end before hs will. Sheldon Cooper had become the end: The great beast that brought death to the deathless. He was the Nemesis of the Multiverse.

Leonard gazed upon to devourer of worlds and steeled his nerves for what was to come. He drew in what was to be one of this world's final breaths and spent it shouting a great challenge to the beast.

"Gosh darn it Sheldon."

"FOR EVERY SCREAM THAT POPULATED THE WORLD- FOR EVERY MIND DEVOURED BY MY MADNESS- FOR EVERY WORLD SMOTHERED BY MY SHADOW- FOR EVERY FLAME EXTINGUISHED BY MY PRESENCE- FOR-"

A million voices cried out a million condemnations to what they had become, all interrupting one another. They were Legion.

Leonard leapt out of the atmosphere and into space so that he might do battle with the beast before him. He landed upon the front leg of the beast and felt the heat of stars burning his feet. Leonard ran up the length of the arm at the speed of justice, slashing with his thrice-blessed blade all along the way. The blood of assimilated false Gods leaked from the wounds in the beast, each a portal to dimensions of further agony. The creature howled a curse in a tongue known only to those who never existed which echoed through space, resonating with the stars and aligning them so as to bring final death to the universe. Sheldon sung the song that ended the world, a symphony of loud silence. Leonard withstood the torrent of nonexistence by pure force of will, transforming the nothing that crashed against him into holy light and burning plasma. The infinite universe alternated between flashes of presence and nothingness, both concepts struggling to become reality.

Leonard brought all the might of heaven and hell to bear, unleashing the full devastating power of those who dwell above upon his roommate. Sheldon's inhuman form began to harden into stone, before cracking and shattering into an explosion of light.

"Bazinga." Sheldon said as the world was reset once more.


End file.
